uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Clair Vaux Bernardus
Claire Vaux Bernardus was created by Bernkastel to narrate the seventh game, Requiem of the Golden Witch as a reader similar to the role Ange Ushiromiya performed for Featherine Augustus Aurora during Dawn of the Golden Witch. She is a "substitute actor" without a personality that acts as a vessel to personify both Beatrice and the rules of her game, as Beatrice does not exist in the world presented by Bernkastel. Her name signifies that she is the final guide of Beatrice's game. She can be considered a tool rather than a person, allowing Yasu to confess to Willard H. Wright, Lion Ushiromiya, and Bernkastel without revealing Yasu's own "pitiful form." She exists only in the meta-world under the name Claire, and doesn't appear within the game board. Claire is also the original form of Yasu's Beatrice, who is made to match the image of a ghost that haunts Rokkenjima with a pure white dress and contrasting personality. Once Beatrice accepts the love for Battler Ushiromiya, her form changes to match Battler's ideal woman and the portrait of Beatrice later placed in the mansion. Appearance Claire has the form of Beatrice, thus posessing the same face and expressions as the Golden Witch. However, she has white hair and a white dress to match the image of a ghost haunting the mansion during the night. Name Claire Vaux Bernardus is a reference of St. Bernard of Clairvaux, the final guide of Dante, in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy; Beatrice and Virgilia's names refer to Dante's guides preceding St. Bernard, Beatrice and Virgil. Claire's name and role as portrait artist additionally allude to portrait artist Claire Delisle, the professional name of Eleanor Rulapaugh, the wife of art critic and writer Willard H. Wright, known also by the pseudonym S.S. Van Dine. Requiem of the Golden Witch After Will exposes the truth about Lion, Bernkastel invites Claire to expose the truth about Beatrice and how she became the Golden Witch. She exposes eveything on stage (along with Furfur and Zepar) as all the Theater Witches watch the show. The story goes from the birth of Yasu, to the child's days as a servant until Yasu's death in the fifth game. Claire (as Beatrice) is seen like a counterpart of Lion; Beatrice will not reach a happy ending (as none of the 17 humans) so she asks Lion to live a happy life for all the Beatrices. Lion swears to be happy for her too. Since Battler found the truth out too late, he has not come to this funeral and so Claire entrusts her final moments to Will. Will will destroy her illusion and let her rest in peace. In the tea party, she is shown on the stage once again as Bernkastel shows her that her only hope for happiness (represented by Lion's life) will be destroyed as the murders on Rokkenjima will take place in this fragment as well and Lion will be killed by Kyrie Ushiromiya. Bernkastel calls this her final revenge for the humiliation she had in the previous two games and she literally pulls Claire's guts out of her. Memorable Quotes *Oh, I am yet one of many! Gallery Clair.png|Clair's design in the visual novel. Claire Benardus1.jpg Claire - ep7.jpg|Clair in the PS3 version. Ougon-clair.png|Clair in Ougon Musou Kyoku. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches